Struggle for survival
by bender258
Summary: Zombies walking around? How will out heroes fair in a world seemingly dead? Will the heroes of olympus, hunger games victors, and jedi learn to trust each other? All they really know is, every moment is a struggle to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Katniss Pov  
**

Sighing I sat up in my bed. Peeta still slept soundly next to me. Reaching over I brushed some of his stray hair off his forehead and gave him a small kiss. Moving carefully so as not to wake him I quietly slipped out of the bed. Grabbing a robe I walked outside.

The cool air made me shiver as it hit the sweat on my brow. Another nightmare about the games had plagued my sleep tonight, still not a night goes by where I don't think about it. The cool air was refreshing, it brought me out of the darkness and to the present.

I jumped when I felt arms go around my waist and a head rest on my shoulder. I relaxed when i looked over and saw it was Peeta. I guess I didn't do too good of a job not waking him up. Knowing it was Peeta I melted back in his grasp allowing myself the small comfort of feeling safe in his arms.

"Another nightmare?" Peeta asked kissing my cheek.

All I could manage to do was nod as the horrible images replayed in my head. I watched as Rue died right in front of me, the spear piercing her stomach, her eyes wide in shock. It replayed over and over in my head to the point it almost drove me insane.

"What do we have here? Another nightmare princess?" Haymitch, our mentor from the games asked.

I shot him a dirty look but I couldn't stay mad, I knew why he drank all the time; it was to avoid this very thing. Still Haymitch had believed in me and helped me win the 74th hunger games and ultimately got me out of the third quarter quell.

"You should take up drinking, it makes it all easier," he mumbled as he tilted back his head and downed the bottle of liquor.

"Perhaps I should Haymitch, then two thirds of this town would be alcoholics." I said with a slight laugh.

Haymitch just shrugged, "We all deal with things in our own ways."

Peeta stepped away from me, "C'mon in guys I'll whip up something good for breakfast." I heard the door shut.

"Still could live many lifetimes and he's too good for you," Haymitch said as he walked past me.

Peeta began passing out all our plates when something strange happened. The plates fell right through the table. Haymitch leaned over and looked and he was gone too. I shot a worried look at Peeta and he nodded. We couldn't leave Haymitch wherever he had gone all by himself. Holding hands we both reached out to the table. I felt like I was being torn apart as I was swallowed by blackness.

**Percy pov  
**

The seven of the prophecy sat around the lunch room Leo had built in the Argo II. The mood was festive as the war was finally over, all we had to do now was sail back to New York. All the smiling faces almost brought a tear to my eye. It was finally over, we could live in peace at last. Annabeth looked over and squeezed my hand as she noticed how quiet I was.

"You all right seaweed brain?" She asked flashing me her brilliant smile.

"Life couldn't be better," I said pecking her on the lips.

"Ugh, get a room you two," Thalia said coming down the stairs to the lunch hall.

Thalia still rocked the punk look and despite it she looked pretty. She finally decided to quit spiking her hair and let it fall around her face ( in my opinion it made her look better). She gave Annabeth a hug and ruffled my already messy hair.

"Hey Thalia," Leo said wiggling his eyebrows.

Thalia glared at him then turned to Jason, "Hey lil bro."

Jason flashed her a smile and I couldn't help but feel good for them. Separated at the age of two Thalia thought her brother was dead and lost to her forever. Now we find out all these years later that he is a Roman demigod. Apparently the fates were cruel in their ways, but they still brought them back together.

"I love your hair Thalia, did you do it for someone special?" Piper asked looking at her knowingly.

"No, I just got tired of having to spike it all the time and I was told by a certain person it looks better down anyway." She finished glaring at me.

"Hey don't look at me, I didn't make you change your hair." I told her with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, why did you change it Thalia?" Annabeth asked from beside me.

"Did I not say I was tired of having it up all the time."

"Who is it Thalia?" Piper asked again with a smile on her face.

"It's-" she started when she vanished out of the room.

"What the-" I started until whatever was there began to pull us all towards it.

I remember being enveloped in darkness and wishing I was anywhere but here.

**Anakin Pov **

"Nice one Obi-Wan," I congratulated my master.

"Please Anakin that was hardly the best one today." Obi-Wan stated beside me.

"I don't know master you appear to be getting better at beating these things."

The ground in front of us was littered with Grievous' body guard droids. Their electro staffs lay in pieces between them. After defeating Dooku earlier these things felt like a piece of cake. One of the hatches opened on the bridge of the ship as more droids came in.

"Attack!" The command droid yelled. There was a chorus of roger roger as they opened fire on us.

Hopping over the center console of the ship I easily deflected the blaster bolts sent my way. With a few flicks of my wrist I cut down the droids standing in front of me. There was one left backing up slowly. I never associated fear with a machine before. I noticed Obi-Wan still had a few droids left so I felt like playing a little game. Reaching out with the force I picked up the droid easily and threw him across the room at my masters remaining droids. I was met with three droids all smashing together and broken parts littering the floor.

"Well master, it appears I win today." I said offering him a grin.

"Perhaps but today only. Don't forget the many times I've beaten you in the past."

"I let you win those master."

"Bantha fodder Anakin you know as well-" Obi-Wan started, he lurched forward as the bridge of the ship began to tear.

The bridge turned sideways and Obi-Wan and I started sliding towards the windows and space. Before my master hit the window he vanished in thin air. Where in the world did he learn that? As I raced towards the window I felt a little anger that my master would save himself and leave me to die alone in the cold vacuum of space. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. I felt like I was being compressed and everywhere I looked there was no light only dark.

**Well here you guys go this is the epilogue to my story I'll have the first real chapter up later today. The first few chapters will be kind of boring as everyone tries to get to know one another and figure out what exactly is going on. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anakin**

I awoke in a grassy field. The cool wind blew, the calmness and serenity of the place reminded me of Naboo. Looking up I was a man limping across the grassy plain towards me. Getting to my feet I approached him. When he was about twenty feet away I noticed something was wrong. He was groaning and it appeared he was made of rotten flesh. _No_ he definitely was, I could smell it.

"Are you alright sir?" I called to him stopping in my tracks, cautiously gripping my lightsaber.

To answer he groaned even more. Picking up his pace he was in front of me in moments. To my horror I noticed the flesh over his ribcage was gone and so were the intestines. I quickly stepped backwards. I had seen a lot of weird things in the galaxy, but never something like this.

With a loud grunt he lunged for me and on instinct I flicked on my lightsaber. The familiar blue beam erupted before me and with a quick slash the mans waist was no longer attached to his torso. I backed up still disturbed by the abnormality before me. The thing began groaning again and crawling towards me.

"What the hell are you?" I cried leveling my saber at him.

Swinging at the ground I detached his head from his neck. Flicking the lightsaber off I fell onto my butt, bewildered by what was going on. Grabbing my comlink from my belt I clicked it on.

"Obi-Wan I need help, where are you?"

A growl brought me away from my comlink. Looking around I thought I'd see another rotten thing walking. The field was barren and I didn't dare believe it. Regaining my feet I walked over to the rotten head. To my horror it was still clamping its chops and trying to get me.

I scratched my head in disbelief, what do I have to do to kill you guys? I was broken from my thoughts by an ear piercing scream in the forest ahead of me. Using the force to enhance my speed I sprinted for the trees. There was no way I'd let someone get hurt by whatever these things were.

Arriving in the trees I was amazed by how the canopy above almost completely blocked out the sun. Using the force I searched for the one screaming. Locking onto their presence I took off. Their screams were getting louder. I could tell it was a girl by the sounds of the screams.

I found her backed up against a tree fending off one of those things with her feet. Igniting my saber I cut through the rotten thing harassing her. It fell in two pieces, separated at the crotch. This one I noticed wasn't making any more attempts to get us.

The girl screaming froze and looked up into my eyes. I couldn't tell you what color they were as they appeared to be many at once. Her hair was covered in leaves and grass. She was shaking and I could feel fear rolling off her in waves. Deactivating my saber I crouched down and reassuringly grabbed her shoulder.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a jedi, we help people." I said offering her a smile.

Something had confused her, but what I was at a loss for. Offering her my hand she gladly took it and pulled herself to her feet. The clothes she wore matched absolutely nothing I had ever seen on any other planet. Her tang top was bright pink with the words hello kitty written across the top. Her pants were very form fitting and a faded blue color.

Before I could ask her name I sensed something approaching us. Shielding her with the tree at her back and me in front I gripped my weapon just to be ready. Someone burst out of the bushes at the right and I activated my saber and swung. In front of me a blue lightsaber intercepted mine.

"Anakin!" I heard the voice of my master call.

Deactivating my lightsaber I saw he had done the same. My master with his side combed brown hair and neatly trimmed beard always offered a calming influence.

"I was wondering where you were master," I said offering him a smile. "I called you over the comlink, you didn't get it?"

"Hmm no, " he answered frowning. "I tried to contact you as well." He began scratching his beard like he did when he wanted to think.

"Piper!" I heard someone cry from the bush Obi-Wan had come from. This boy had close cropped blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He race towards the girl that I had just learned was Piper. She moved past me and embraced the boy.

"Thank the gods, I was terrified Jason," Piper said into his shoulder.

"I was on my way here when I heard you scream, then I met up with him." Jason said pointing at Obi-Wan.

"He saved me," the girl added smiling in my direction.

I smiled, "Well that's my job."

"No Anakin, we're the keeper of peace; not personal body guards." Obi-Wan groaned.

"We've had this discussion before master, we have different opinions on the matter. Lets not argue in front of the kids."

"He guys can I ask-" Jason began before we heard a twig snap nearby. Obi-Wan and I gathered by Jason and Piper protectively, lightsabers in hand.

Walking through the trees was a scrawny kid with curly black hair. He had pointy ears and an impish grin.

He frowned at us, "What gives guys? You throw a party in the woods and you don't invite me?"

"No Leo, Jason just got here. I don't know where we are." Piper said to the Leo kid.

"Who are these guys?" Leo asked eying us weirdly. " I mean they're dressed like weirdos. Are you two alright, you need doctor Valdez to take a look?" He asked rolling up his sleeves.

Us dressed weirdly? These are standard jedi robes, they pass for acceptable on almost all planets. They were the ones dressed weirdly. Before I could give the kid a piece of my mind Obi-Wan answered.

"No my friend, I'm certain we don't need a visit from doctor Valdez. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master and my apprentice Anakin Skywalker, Jedi knight. Pleased to meet you." Obi-Wan said with a small bow. Following his example I bowed as well.

All three of them looked perplexed but before they could respond a group of people came upon us. There was five of them, two guys and three girls. The one that was in front (obviously the leader) had windswept black hair that hung just over his eyebrows. His eyes were as green as the ocean. The girl closest to him had blonde curly hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her intimidating grey eyes seemed to be analyzing Obi-Wan and I. The girl next to her had jet black hair that fell freely around her face. Her electric blue eyes matched Jason's. On the other side of the sea green eyed boy was a slightly taller squinty eyed boy with black hair and brown eyes. Holding his hand was a dark skinned girl with curly light brown hair and golden brown eyes.

I was about to demand who they were when they raced to Jason, Leo, and Pipers side. So apparently all these kids knew each other. Glancing at Obi-Wan I knew he felt a bit at unease about this. If they proved to be dangerous there was a whole lot more of them than us.

Finally realizing they weren't alone in the woods they turned back to us. The green eyed one watched us carefully. I noticed Jason, him, and the squinty kid were all of a muscular build.

"Can we help you guys?" He asked.

I knit my eyebrows, "I saved your friend over there, Piper I think it was."

"Thank you for that, but we can take care of ourselves now."

I sensed he was grateful for us saving her yet I don't think he really wanted us to go. I could tell he was freaking out about these corpse like things walking around. Who could blame him, I was too.

"Well if the rest of you handle yourself like her, I doubt it." I said in as nice a tone as possible.

"She was just scared that's all."

"Well young man, as much as I want to believe your words, I can't. Just leaving all of you out here unprotected? I'm sorry, I"m not doubting your abilities, it's just I would feel better making sure you're all safe." Obi-Wan told him.

"Not personal protectors huh?" I asked him jokingly.

He shot me a look telling me to drop it. Jason and Piper cracked smiles at our little argument. It was then that three more people arrived in the small area we were in. There was an older man, around my masters age with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. The next was a girl with brown hair braided down her back with pale skin and brown eyes. Emerging after her was a pale boy with close cropped blonde hair and brown eyes. He was of a muscular build as well.

I ran my hand through my hair. _There's more,_ I thought in exasperation. Is this a trap by the sith? No, it couldn't be, there was no malice in these people they all appeared to be scared.

Above us the sun had begun to set to where I could hardly see in front of me. These three new people eyed all of us warily, apparently they didn't know any of us. I got the feeling that all of us were brought here to this spot for a reason. A look with Obi-Wan confirmed it, he felt it too.

"Everyone look," I began looking everyone in the eyes. " I know you don't know us and we don't know you. However what we do know is the things on this planet are dangerous. so how about we all agree to help one another, at least for tonight? I don't know about you but I got a feeling being out in the open at night will not be good. So lets work together and find some shelter."

The people looked at each other warily wanting to trust me, and some not. I could tell the three newcomers were hooked instantly. The other eight were torn, they didn't know what to do.

"How do we know we can trust you?" The green eyed boy asked.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "If we wanted you dead do you think I would've saved your friend, or allowed all of you to group up like this?"

He still didn't look convinced until Piper spoke up," I trust him Percy."

"Yeah, so do I,"Jason added.

"Fine,"Percy sighed, "lets go find some shelter."

**Please review and thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy Pov**

Quickly I realized how lucky we were to agree to going as a group with those two light sword guys. No one, besides me and those two guys had our weapons. Riptide was with me because it always came with me. So to properly defend my friends and the three other people Anakin and Obi-Wan (the two light sword dudes) found branches on the ground and rocks for them.

As it turned out Anakin was really good with his weapon. It seemed to slice with ease through anything and he was really fluid with it. I was amazed by the skill and grace he possessed with his weapon. Obi-Wan usually stayed back and watched over us stroking his beard as his apprentice went to work.

"I've never felt so useless in my life," Jason said scratching his head as Anakin cut through the last zombie in our path.

"Never assume too much young man. It may look like he has control but anything can happen." Obi-Wan said watching as Anakin rejoined us.

Obi-Wan reminded me a lot of Chiron, our camp director. He seemed to hold a lot of wisdom in him, yet some untold sadness weighed on him as well. Anakin on the other hand was more of a jokester. Him and Obi-Wan constantly had a competitive banter going on between them. You could tell by the way they talked to one another and the obvious respect between them, they had known each other for a long time.

"I found out how to kill these things," Anakin announced.

"Well, don't leave us in suspense go on," the older guy in the other group grumbled.

Anakin gave him a look before speaking, "You have to hit the brain, it's the only way. I tried everything else and no luck."

"Does anyone know what these things are?" I heard Hazel ask from behind me.

"I know we all have questions, but we cannot dwell on them in the open. Let's find shelter first, then we can discuss everything at will." Obi-Wan told us.

"I want to discuss it now, besides, who died and made you two boss anyway?" The older man asked again.

"As far as we can tell no one is the 'boss' of this group. We're just trying to protect you. We won't stop you if you just left." Anakin said with a slight edge to his voice.

"Anak-" Obi-Wan started.

"Okay maybe you're not the 'boss' of this group yet you seem keen on treating us like children. You go off and fight while we sit here and watch you. I know how to handle myself boy."

"I figured since I had the weapon I'd go and get rid of these things. Your rocks and sticks are only for just in case."

"Well then boy give me that shiny blade of yours and I'll show you how it's done."

Anakin glared at him a second before unclipping his weapon from his belt, "The next waves yours my friend."

Anakin held it out in front of him towards the man. The older man hesitated a second, he apparently didn't think that Anakin would have given it to him. The man began reaching his hand out and stopped, shaking slightly. Finally overcoming a mental war with himself he snatched it from him.

"It's heavier than I thought it'd be," he muttered to himself looking it over.

"Please try not to break it, I don't think I'll be replacing it anytime soon."

"Don't worry kid I won't break your toy. How do you work this thing?"

Anakin walked over and showed him the button to press to activate the weapon. When Anakin walked close to the other man it amazed me how much bigger he looked up close. He was the tallest in the group by at least two or three inches. You could tell beneath the strange robes he wore he had muscle. His curly brown hair was a mess on top of his head. If it was even possible his blue eyes were even more intimidating than Thalia's and Jason's. The unsettling thing about his appearance were two scars on his face. One started just above his right eyebrow and ended just below the eye. Then on his left cheek was a small 'x' shaped scar. The calm and confidence he radiated when he stood this close was unbelievable.

"We should get going," Obi-Wan said looking at the further sinking sun.

I didn't know why but I believed them when they said we wouldn't want to be out here when the sun went down. These zombie type things were creepy enough with the sun out, I couldn't imagine them when it was completely dark outside. I could only hope that when the time came Riptide could cut through these things when I went to use it.

"Well lead us my friend, you're the one with the weapon now. You have to protect the rest of us." Anakin said to the older man.

"Stop calling me friend, the name's Haymitch."

"Well then, Haymitch please lead us so you can protect us."

Haymitch mumbled something before he took the front position with Obi-Wan. As we began walking again I could tell Obi-Wan wanted a word with Anakin. He kept glancing over at him shaking his head slightly. Either Anakin was ignoring him or didn't want to hear it at the moment as he kept his head facing forward the entire time.

After about a half hour of walking we finally came upon a small town. There were shops boarded up and it almost seemed deserted. Anakin broke off from the rest of us to look around at the buildings. From what I could see there were no houses around here only shops. The road was littered with abandoned cars and old products from the store.

"Well this place looks nice, huh?" I heard Thalia comment.

Annabeth snorted, "Yeah, real inviting."

"It might just have to do, look at the sun." The blonde haired kid from Haymitchs' group commented.

Looking up we all saw that the sun was just about below the horizon. The sun had set, we needed shelter now. Panic welled up inside me. What if we got eaten by one of these things and it all just ended right here? I thought it was kind of cruel that after all we had been through that the fates would leave us to die by a bunch of dead guys. Without even consciously realizing it I had reached over for Annabeths hand to comfort myself. She grasped my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, worriedly looking at me.

"Master there's no houses here, it just appears to be boarded up shops." Anakin stated returning from his survey of the place. "There are a few dead things but none that mister Haymitch here can't handle."

"Darn right," Haymitch replied in a small voice.

"C'mon everyone Haymitch is going to clear us out a place to set up shop." Anakin said with a smile, clapping Haymitch on the shoulder.

About half a mile up the road there were more abandoned cars almost clogging up the street too much. There were a few zombies walking around amongst the shops but nothing one man couldn't handle. Yet I got the feeling there were a lot more than just those few zombies watching us. Hopefully Haymitch got this done quickly so we could get a safe place to stay the night.

"Remember, they only die if you get them in the brain." Anakin said slightly shoving Haymitch forward.

Haymitch cast a dirty look over his shoulder before he slowly approached the zombies. He activated the sword and the blue blade sprang to life with a hiss. It illuminated his face in the dark and you could plainly see a bit of fear hidden on it. As he approached the zombie seemed to sense his presence and turned towards him. It groaned and lunged at Haymitch. Acting on instinct he raised the sword and slashed through the zombies head, sending the top half flying off.

Haymitch turned and grinned, "Not so hard is it?"

Haymitch began to twirl the blade around much like Anakin had done, but not to the same degree of gracefulness. Suddenly something went wrong as he was twirling it something grabbed him from the ground. The blade was about to hit him on the back as the spin was interrupted and the blade was no longer in his possession.

"Noo!" Anakin shouted, stretching out his hand and jumping forward.

The still activated sword jumped to his hand as he flew through the air to where Haymitch stood trapped in place by the hand wrapped around his ankle. Anakin had jumped a good ten feet in front of us to get to Haymitchs' side. Slashing at the ground Anakin severed the hand holding Haymitchs' ankle. With a shove he sent Haymitch back towards us. Going to work Anakin took out the remaining zombies in a matter of seconds.

I could vaguely hear someone from Haymitchs' group asking him if he was alright. I was still stunned and in shock. How could someone call a sword to their hand and jump ten feet? Then again, came a voice in my head, who could move water with their will? Still I had seen a lot of strange things but this was up there with one of the weirder ones.

Deactivating his blade Anakin came back and knelt beside Haymitch who was on the ground, "I'm sorry for pushing you on the ground; are you alright?"

Haymitch turned to look at him and glared, "I was fine until you came in and stole your sword and threw me back towards these guys."

Anakin shook his head, "You don't undertand do you?"

"Understand what?" Haymitch shot back nastily.

"This blade here would have killed you had I not intervened. It would have cut through you as easily as you cut through that dead thing over there."

"There's no way that blade had enough strength behind it to cut through me like you're saying."

Reactivating his blade Anakin stood up and dropped it, tip facing the ground. The blade sunk a good two inches into solid asphalt before stopping. Haymitch stared at it in shock.

"That is rock my friend. No matter what you think you're made of, this would've cut you to pieces." Anakin said recalling it to his hand.

I was still in shock at the nonchalant way he just magically called his sword to his hand. Perhaps Anakin and Obi-Wan would be really bad enemies to make. I don't think Riptide would be able to stop their swords, it would probably meet the same fate as the road.

Anakin extended his hand to Haymitch. Looking at it warily Haymitch accepted it and was pulled to his feet, "Thanks," I heard him grumble to Anakin as he walked away.

"I think it's time we found a place to sleep tonight." Anakin said as he rejioned Obi-Wan.

"Yes, I think it's well passed time." His master confirmed.

"Percy, come here a sec," Anakin called out to me.

I hesitated a second, was he going to make me go off by myself and clear out a store? No, I think we all learned with Haymitch that one of us shouldn't go off alone.

"Yeah?" I asked as I got closer to them.

"You said you had a weapon right?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"We're going to need your help clearing out one of these buildings." Anakin told me.

I frowned slightly.

"Unless of course you'd like someone else to use your weapon," Obi-Wan said recognizing my hesitation.

"No, of course I'll help, I want nothing more right now than a place to rest. Whatever helps get it done faster."

"Good," Anakin said smiling.

"Alright everyone," Obi-Wan said walking back towards the others. "We've decided that we will go in three groups to clear out this store." He said pointing at a mattress shop boarded up with the word stay away spray painted on the outside.

"Why three groups? Wouldn't it be smarter to stick together in one big group?" Annabeth asked stepping forward slightly, her storm grey eyes narrowed in a challenge.

"Normally yes, however as there are only three people with viable weapons here the less chance there is of someone getting hurt." Anakin spoke up.

Annabeth mulled it over for a second, trying to find any fault in their reasoning, "Sounds good enough I guess."

"Alright, is everyone in agreement?" There were yeahs and nods of the head throughout. "Good, I'll be taking Haymitch and his group."

"Percy you can choose first, as they are your friends after all." Obi-Wan said gesturing for me to pick a few of my friends.

"Umm," I couldn't think, how could I choose only a couple when I wanted all of them with me.

"Hurry up seaweed brain, we'd like to sleep sometime this century," Thalia said taunting me.

"Shut up pinecone face," I said to her.

"It would be best if you hurried up kid," Haymitch said glancing behind him at the sound of all the groaning.

"Fine," I said sighing, "I'll take Annabeth, Thalia, and Leo."

"Then the rest of you are with me." Obi-Wan said with a friendly smile.

Obi-Wan approached the door with his sword on, my friends following close behind. We had all agreed that Obi-Wan would open the door, Anakin's group would go in first, I would follow with mine, then Obi-Wan would bring up the rear. One, two, three he counted down with his fingers. After one he stabbed his sword into the wood blockading off the front door. His sword cut through the door like a hot knife through butter and within seconds the door was ready to be taken off. Anakin nodded that he was ready and Obi-Wan finished the cut.

Anakin ducked in with his group following him. Counting to three in my head I followed after I felt they had had enough of a lead. Entering the building I found you could see nothing besides the light that emitted from Anakins sword. Vaguely I could see two dead milling around towards the back.

"Hey I got them," I told Anakin, jerking my head towards them.

Anakin nodded that he understood and continued to look for more. My hands began to sweat a bit as I approached them. What would it feel like to slice into one of these things with Riptide? A horrific thought struck me, what if Riptide _passes_ right through them? My heart began racing and I felt light headed. What if I'm walking towards my death right now? Perhaps I should tell one of the others to take care of this.

The zombies moved towards me with their strange gait that distinguished them from humans. I raised Riptide like I had many times before and sliced through the first one and to my amazement it cut through him. Using the momentum from the first strike I spun and stabbed the other one against the wall. Pulling Riptide out I noticed everyone else in the middle of the room. Apparently there were no more zombies.

As I began to rejoin them I heard a scream followed by the crack of wood.

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
